Life of a Cat
by Insane Onna
Summary: What if Heero turns into a cat? What can happen... 2x1


_Life of a Cat_

**By: Insane Onna**

**Beta Reader: Ashly**

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing is not mine & will never be no matter how much I wished it was mine instead…

A.N- A random idea that really refuses to go away…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 1-Transforming into a cat

[After colony 195…]

            Heero almost sighed to himself, silently cursing his stupid luck. 'God must really hate me today…

[Flashback] Yesterday… (Heero's point of view)

            Another day, another mission. This time he was assigned with Duo to collect highly confidential information about OZ, Quatre & Trowa were assigned to bomb the different OZ bases. While Wufei was assigned to attack the different military academies…

            He, Heero Yuy was currently staying with Duo in an old abandoned house they found. Heero thought 'There are advantages in staying here, one-it is for free, two-this would make a good hideout in case of emergencies, not too suspectable. But I'm stuck with a hyper active shinigami also known as Duo Maxwell…'

            "Hey Hee-chan!" Duo said while suddenly glomping on hero, quickly shaking him out of his thoughts.

            "Hn, don't call me like that baka." was Heero's reply. "Hey, it is just the first day of our mission here & you are already grouchy. Come on, be more lively like me Hee-kitty!" Duo happily exclaimed. Realizing that he won't get any response from Heero, Duo smirked & said "Hee-chan since you are sooo grouchy this early in the morning, I'll be cooking breakfast!" & it was all said in a happy sing-song voice which is synonymous to disaster.

            It actually took a few minutes to sink in his brain since Heero was too preoccupied with his thoughts. When it did… "Hn, I'll be cooking breakfast instead" Heero said grimly completed with a grim look on his face as he recalled how Duo burned one of Quatre's cottages down while trying to make pancakes for breakfast. Good thing, Quatre was Duo's best friend so Quatre didn't mind.

            Duo cheerfully grinned & said in his usually genki fashion "Awww, Hee-kitty! I never knew that you care sooo much about my welfare!"

            "Hn, no I don't baka. I'm worried that you are going to burn the house down while attempting to cook." Hero replied with throwing Duo an irritated look. But inside he envied Duo for always being cheerful in spite of the things that are currently happening…

            'What am I thinking?' Heero snorted to himself 'I am the perfect soldier, the perfect killing machine; I am supposed to be cold, unemotional, heartless. Emotions are a weakness. Or are they?' Heero silently wondered.

            Suddenly, Duo poked his head into the kitchen & said "Hee-chaann! What's taking sooo long?! I'm starving here!" & added a pout for good measure it amused Heero but he kept it to himself. 'Duo looks… cute with that pout on his face…' He mentally gave himself a good smack on the head. 'WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING?! Duo is just a good friend of mine, a partner, and an acquaintance.' Satisfied with that conclusion he reached, Heero went to make breakfast…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

[Later…]

            After breakfast while Heero was washing the dishes he thought 'Can't trust Duo with these dishes, they are breakable…' "Hee-kitty! I have been looking around for a while & I found out that the attic needs cleaning! No! Practically the whole house needs it!! Badly!!" Duo shouted. "Hee-cha-"  "Don't call me that" Heero interrupted. "Whatever, Hee-chan, how about if you take the second floor while I take the first?! I'm not good at cleaning you know! I do more harm than good!" Duo said.

(A.N- They are staying in a two-story house by the way… Oh well, On with the fic!)

            "Lower down your voice, you're practically shouting at me & you are in front of me" Heero said all the while glaring at Duo.

            Duo smiled sheepishly & said "Sorry Hee-chan, but do I still get the first floor?" Duo threw Heero his best puppy-eyes look guaranteed to make anybody bow to his will. "Fine. You get the first floor…" Heero muttered. 

            After debating with himself for quite sometime, Heero finally decided to start with the worst… The attic. He is currently wearing a blue apron matched with a blue featherduster. 

(A.N-wipes drool & finds more drool on the floor…)

            Just then, Duo chose to burst in. He took one look at Heero & said "Hee-chan you look absolutely adorable!!" & tried, (tried being the main word) to glomp Heero. Which Heero quickly dodged, which left Duo face-first kissing the floor. (A.N-^w^)

            Heero knew that he should have felt offended by the comment that Duo gave him, but strangely he felt happy. 'I must be turning insane' Heero said to himself. He climbed the stairs quickly to dispel those disturbing thoughts.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

[In the Attic…]

            'Good Kami! It looks like it hasn't been cleaned for centuries!' Heero thought amazed. He scowled at the mess he had to clean. 'I'd probably be staying here for most of the day to clean up this big mess.'

            As he was cleaning the big pile of things in the attic, he spotted a weird looking bottle with weird inscriptions on it. "Weird, What the heck is it?" Heero spoke aloud to himself. He picked it up for closer examination. But he still can't figure out what the symbols meant.

            'I'll examine it more closely later.' Heero thought as he placed on the table nearby.

            'I shouldn't slack off…' with that thought in mind, Heero proceeded to finish cleaning the messy attic.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

[Finally after cleaning the attic.]

            After finishing cleaning the attic, (Spending all morning & some part of the afternoon doing it.] Heero felt extremely tired, hungry & very thirsty. So  thirsty that he let his guard down. 'I'm so thirsty…' Heero thought to himself.

            He spotted the bottle, 'Finally! Something to drink!' & without further ado he drank straight from the bottle. 'It tastes weird…'

            But apparently, the day's activities too its toll on him, he fainted.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

[Next day… ^-^  At 7:00 am…]

            Heero woke up with a feeling of disquiet. He yawned, but heard a long "Meeooowww…" instead. Stretching, he felt something ripping & looked down & saw the torn bed sheets. Shocked & confused at what happened, he quickly stood up & went in front of the mirror in his room…

            & promptly saw a reflection of a cat with brown fur & Prussian eyes staring back at him.

            His reaction? "Nooooooooooo!!!!" which came out as "Meeeeeooooowwwwww!!!!"

                                                                                                                                                                                                [End of Flashback ]

Tbc?

A.N- I know that Heero sounds OOC but who wouldn't react that way after seeing themselves turned into a cat?

        Feel free to give comments or… *gulp* flames… or you can also give me tips on how should I work on this fic! ^_____^

                                                                                                                                                                        Yours truly, Insane Onna a.k.a. ??????

Translations:

Neko-Cat

Kami-God

Ashly, this is for you! Because you wouldn't stop bugging me to update!


End file.
